Madness Combat Project Armageddon
by BladeMaster122
Summary: Follow the story of Hank Sanford and Deimos after the Madness official ending and how they live there lives in Nevada ven though everyone in town calls them monsters. When they meet a new enemy named Rex who wants to unlock Satan himself to take of Nevada and the rest of the world can Hank Sanford Deimos defeat them or will they be dead meat.


Part One: Madness Aftermath

Deimos was out smoking a cigarette puffing out smoke from his mouth he didn't understand why the other two didn't like him doing it because if it was for his health who gives two shits. The High Powers was the main reason why him Hank and Sanford was even alive.

There hometown Nevada didn't give a fuck for anything they did everyone saw them as monsters but who can blame them the killed at least a dozen men. Hank was the one that killed the most and died himself at least eight times only to be brought back to life due the High Powers mostly for failure of missions and the time Tricky brought him back as well who knew what was going knew what the hell was going through the Hank's head the guy was the oldest of the team and was fucking smart.

Took a whole IQ test and got a result of 200% but after beating The Sheriff and his agents and then having to deal with the .Audtior Deimos wasn't surprised at all everyone wanted him dead but as far as Deimos was concerned it wasn't going to happen Hank was his hero an idol in his book.

He thought everything Hank did was amazing and the fact he was working with the one and only Hank J. Wimbleton made him feel amazing he only wished. He first ran into Hank he ddidn't run off with Sanford like a corward but him and Sanford had a huge fear over the fucking clown that thing was fucking creepy as hell.

Deimos only joined the agency Hank was on to someday meet the guy and to be a part of his team as well but unfortunately him and Sanford knew nothing about Hank's past and it was probably for the best all they actually knew was Hank had that high score on that IQ test and the government wanted him at some point but that was it.

It's been almost five years since the Audtior was killed in combat timetime had gone by fast. The Trio didn't have to worry about jobs or anything because of them protecting Nevada and because The High Powers gave them anything they wanted money anything they asked.

Deimos shakes at the time he died he didn't get the chance to react one minute he was bringing Hank back to life the next he was a bloody cropse on the ground. Being than used as Hank's sheild but he was happy the fact him and Sanford stop the Audtior before he cause more shit.

The truth Sanford only wanted happiness and peace but what where the chances him and the other two would get it they weren't counted as heroes the whole town saw them as monsters.

But Deimos was done thinking he went back into the house and sat down on the couch and turned on the news. Even though they stopped the Audtior a shot ton of crime have popped up here and there.

Sanford was making himself a cup of coffee and splashed it on himself and it burned it was the lack of sleep he was getting he would always have the thoughts of Deimos bloody remains he was thankful that The High Powers brought him back but the couldn't take away the issues they had. Sure there lives where some what better he got a new hook a new car Deimos got a new laptop for all the shit he can do with it Hank was returned from the monster form he had and was given any weapons his heart spoke of Hank loved weapons which was weird the guy had the IQ of 200 and yet he was forced on weapons most of the time.

Like Deimos he hoped society who at some point would give them each a chance if it wasn't for them how many lives might actually been lost.

Hank then walked in to the same room that Sanford was in it was weird both guys up at 3 in the morning.

Hank: Why the hell are you up for??

Sanford: can't sleep ddo you blame us after all the shit we been through besides why are you up Hank??

Hank: Same nightmares of that fucking clown that son of a bitch hants my dreams.

Sanford knew Hank wasn't lying the clown only brought him back to kill him as painful as he could and he could see in Hank's eyes fear even though the guy wore goggles most of the time though.

Hank had on the same outfit the clown bought him back even the though the clown made him go through hell the outfit was pretty fucking sweet as hell. That was the only good thing about Tricky he had a damn good choice of clothes for sure.

Sanford: Hey you like some coffee Hank??

Hank:That would be great

So Sanford went to get him a cup and about that point Deimos walked in he noticed Hank awake but the look on his face he could tell he was having nightmares of the past so he didn't b speaking of anything.

Sanford walked back with a glass of coffee Hank took it and removed his face mask and drank some of it.

Deimos: I had a thought have we have thought about moving some place else??

Sanford was the first to question

Sanford: Why the hell would we The High Powers gave us this home??

Deimos: it's just a thought I mean everyone in town hates us regardless of us saving the town.

Hank finshed gulping down his ship of coffee.

Hank: Even if we move it won't take long until someone figures out who we are.

Deimos frowned and he got up and put his coffee cup in the sink.

Deimos: I'm trying to think of a way we live our lives in peace without thinking about our past.

Hank just gave him an angry look

Hank: look Deimos your young you have only seen half of the hell I've seen...

Deimos: you know what forget it I only wanted to the point where we can be happy how come you don't want that Hank??

Hank stood up

Hank: Deimos you act so much like a child how the hell did The High Powers pick you to be an agent??

Deimos: I joined because of you!! If I knew what would happened I wouldn't have joined in the first place!!!!

before Hank could say anything else Deimos went back outside and Sanford followed him.

Sanford: nice going dude

And Sanford was gone Hank sat back down and finished his coffee and went into the TV room and started to flip through the shows but he stopped on the early morning news.

He didn't mean to make Deimos upset Hank just stared into the TV not doing anything he was lost in his own thoughts wasn't coming out of it anytime soon.

hell yes part one of Project Armageddon is on here at last. I started this story on Deviant art and now it's time to posted it on here new readers your in for a show this story is 22 parts long part 2 his coming soon.

oh I am BladeMaster122 an this is my very first fanfic ever posted on here I'll give you a link to the finshed story that's on Deviant art just NO spoilers please!!!

that's all I ask I hope everyone enjoys Project Armageddon!!!


End file.
